The Numbers
by SeasonalRayn
Summary: A YouTuber collection of oneshots. They might consist of six sentences, or they might consist of 10 points. Prompts are appreciated.
1. Scratch

**A/N) I wanted to see how much I could do with six sentences.**

**...And such starts Six Sentences.**

**BUT! I need prompts. One word prompts. Of anything. Even ice-cream. **

**...Because I _swear_ I'll break your heart with it. And if I don't I'll try again. And again. You get the point. :D**

* * *

**Scratch**

* * *

It scratched at him from deep inside him, clawing at his heart and flinging the shredded remains around the cage made by his ribs.

He could stand watching him, watching Bodil leap from block to block and laugh when the Bulgarian fell, although he would admit that yes, it didn't happen often if Bodil was careful - watching Bodil hang out with pizza and offer it to him afterwards before discussing another possible recording session.

He could stand watching Bodil do anything, really - he could stand being trolled by the Bulgarian and hearing his laughter ring through his ears - he could still go over to the Bulgarian's house and they could hang out while he stretched out on the couch that he had claimed as his a long time ago.

He wonders if Bodil would still remember that the couch was his when Double moves in and he gets forced out so that the small apartment would fit the two of them - and _just_ the two of them - he wouldn't have a place there anymore -

But for now, Simon stays and scratches at his skin, watching as angry red marks rise over his skin and he feels the agony ripple up his arm as he watches with dull, blank eyes - the pain didn't match up with the one in his heart, it never would and never could.

After all, it's just a scratch.


	2. Air

**A/N) Wrote this while waiting for MC to load in properly **

**don't load 1.2 maps guys the spawn protection is terrible**

* * *

**Air**

* * *

"No, no, I'm serious, just listen to me for a second - the air you're breathing right at this moment, right now, just might be someone else's dying breath."

That was what Sky had said and he was sticking to it, even as Ty chuckled as the absurdity of the idea - even if Ty knew it was true, even if Ty wouldn't admit it for the satisfaction of Sky, and besides, Sky was better off not knowing that in some better part of Ty's mind the red-eyed brunette actually agreed with the statement - but now, he simply goes "go to sleep, Sky, it's like 3am and you're still up editing - actually, no, don't, stay awake as long as you like, I'm up editing too," he ends, staring dully at the large window of Final Cut on the screen in front of him that just showed the latest Cops and Robbers they had stayed up late to record with Mitch and Jerome.

That had all been yesterday - and now, Sky was lowering his phone from his ear with hollow eyes that had tears threatening to spill over - but instead he kept silent, his throat feeling like sandpaper and his mouth feeling as if it was choked full with dust as he registered what he had just heard - I'm sorry, Mr. Sky, but Mr. Ty is dead - his final voicemail, would you like me to play it?

"Sky, I agree with your theory now - can you please -" followed by the sentence hanging in the air for a few seconds before it cut off with a scream that Sky knew all too well - having used it before when Bodil shoved him off a block while they were doing parkour on a high distance above the ground - "I'm sorry, I love you," whispered out in Ty's voice that was soaked with honesty - so much honestly that Sky couldn't, wouldn't believe he was lying - and then,_ dial tone._

After that, Jerome once asked what he was doing while they were recording together - Sky would breathe in huge gulps of air whenever it reached a stone-cold silence, and Jerome would ask him why, to which Sky would always response with a release of air that sounded like a sob before he spoke - "I'm trying to breathe the air that is Ty's last breath."


	3. Mirrors

**A/N) This chapter's pairing is from kfcrowe - Setosolace!**

**...Unfortunately I do _not_ watch Yogscast so I have no flipping clue how they act**

**...not that I characterize people properly anyways but still**

* * *

**Mirrors**

* * *

Seto had been practicing this spell for several months - he had been learning the same spell over and over, trying to make it work - trying to find the wonders that Bodil promised were on the other side - and he succeeded, he succeeded and he now held a mirror in his hands that showed a clear image of a blond-haired male that grinned at him in response as he smiles back.

They sit for hours, talking to each other when the male - no, Brice - raises his head to look at what Seto presumed was a clock, and he frowns as he says that he was late for something, that he had no more time left to spend with Seto, to which the sorcerer responds with a "alright, see you."

Soon enough Seto finds himself screaming that he deserved to know how to traverse the mirror, that he was in the top percentage of mages and he deserved to know, to see and touch Brice who lived across the mirror - and he could only hear Bodil screaming at him, telling him that it wasn't worth it, that you could only traverse through to the world once and if and when you get dragged back - which always happens when you're alone and not expecting it and ending up being dragged back with nothing to hold onto and then you can't go back - ever.

Seto screams, demanding to know how bad it could be, how terrible it was across the mirror and made it so bad that Bodil didn't want him to go - and Bodil speaks quietly, so quietly that Seto had to prick his ears to hear - and he sees a hint of tears dripping from the Bulgarian's eyes - but he ignores Bodil's warning and does it anyway after Bodil finally agrees and teaches him how.

And Bodil was the only one there to remember him when he gets dragged back, when Bodil turned the mirror into a seeing glass and then watched as Brice slowly forgot all about Seto and the times they spent together messing around with each other even with the few videos they made with each other - they watched as Brice denied having known who he was at all.

Bodil's words rung in Seto's ears - words that told Seto that Bodil had went through it before - _"They'll forget - they forget all the times they had with you, they forget how much they love you, they forget that they met you at all - but you'll remember - you'll remember and it hurts so, so much."_


	4. Birthday

**A/N) The prompt today is by Destiny'sWish!  
**

**/o\ sorta went outta point and I'm so sorry!  
**

**Also I'm sorry for my run-on sentences xD**

* * *

**Birthdays**

* * *

They always had a set pattern for birthdays - Ian would be first, followed by Quentin, Jerome, Mitch, Ryan, Seto, Jason, Sky and lastly Ty - it had always been this way since they were nine, they would all get together and celebrate their birthdays all on one day and then their celebrations stop until the next year, focusing on one member at a time, even when Seto left.

Ty shouldn't have expected them to remember the date of his birthday, but it was his birthday and he stubbornly waited even as he knew they wouldn't come, collapsing on the sofa and switching the channel on the TV and listening as it all faded to white noise with the crackle of the sky that poured rain outside.

But he had been so, so hopeful - Ian made the best cakes ever, and every year they had a different flavor - Sky's was, stupidly enough, butter and peaches - but Ian made it taste nice and all nine of them had enjoyed it, but Sky liked it the most - why wouldn't he, he's the Butter King after all - that was why Ian had made it in the first place.

Even as he logged on in the communication device and called Bodil and Brotato over - both of which yelling 'happy birthday' and promising his present would be through someday that week if the post office didn't mess up - and Ty had laughed, albeit falsely, and Brotato asked something along the lines of 'what's wrong', to which Ty replied, "Shut up, dude with the same first name as me" and continued with the recording with no further mention of it; when he edits and listens to his voice, he realizes how sad he sounded, how heartbroken, and cursed when he realized what his viewers would think; he glances at the clock - eleven-thirty p.m. on the dot.

Eventually he ran out of things to amuse himself with, the time now flashing 1a.m., instead flicking the TV on and off to a channel with no station to receive programs on, listening to the rumble that sounded and resounded every few minutes and the raindrops splatter themselves against the window in a sort of kamikaze mission which they would always survive from - and then he hears the door swing open with the babble of voices and he turns, his tired, sad eyes locking on the eight people pushing and shoving their way through the door in order to get out of the rain, and they freeze as he gives them a once-over - dimly, he hears Ian ask a 'what did we do' and Ty sniffed, rubbing at his eyes, blankly registering that he was damned crying - imagine all eight of your best friends forgetting the tradition you had set for the past nine years that had been followed through without fail for so long, that everyone else had been remembered except you; his heart felt lonely at being forgotten especially on the day that the others would've set time aside for.

"You forgot."


	5. Fairytale

**A/N] Changed the title to '_The Numbers'_.**

**And yes, everything is supposed to be lower-case.**

* * *

i.  
fairytales always had good endings. once upon a time, little red riding hood defeated the evil, big bad wolf with the help of a woodcutter and saved her grandma. once upon a time, cinderella went to the ball and got married to prince charming. once upon a time, snow white got saved by the man of her dreams.  
once upon...  
once upon a time, there was a boy with snow-white hair and ruby red eyes that could never, ever speak.

ii.  
it was like sunshine when he saw the other. it was all a muted black and white, but the moment he stepped into view it was as if his vision flooded with colors and he could see the brilliant hues that made up the world around him. the boy he had accidentally bumped into had a bandage over his eyes, but he smiled and tilted his head to look at him.  
but that was all he had before the boy was pulled away by one of his older friends, another boy named sky, and he could only stare after him until he couldn't see him anymore.  
ethan lowered his head and turned back to his books.

iii.  
something made him come back to the library, hoping to see the boy again. sky had lost interest fairly quickly, not wanting to talk to someone that could only talk back in a language that he didn't quite understand. they sit next to each other, silently reading, until the boy tapped him on the shoulder.  
when he turned around, the boy happily mouthed 'hello'.

iv.  
they spent years doing exactly that, talking to each other in their own secret language that only the two of them knew. they exchanged stories and names - his name was sub. subzeroextabyte, but sub was easier to say.  
days after, sub had pulled him aside to show him something. he tugs the cloth off his eyes, and reveals nothing but a huge, gaping gash instead of a left eye. ethan stares, wondering what kind of difference it made. his other eye was a brilliant hue of forest green, and he found himself attracted.  
ethan wonders how someone so beautiful could have such an ugly wound marking his body when he didn't even deserve it.

v.  
sky came back, like he always did, and stole sub away.  
and that was the moment that the light dimmed out of ethan's eyes.

vi.  
red is the only other color that he can see in this monochrome self-hate other than black and white.  
he sits in a corner of his room, his parents hammering on his doors pleading for him to come out as he sits there staring at his wrist. dark red, red, crimson, every shade of red color a tinted rainbow on his skin, created by nothing but the sharp silver that he used to draw on his arms.  
sub doesn't seem to remember him anymore, caught up in stupid promises that sky had said, loving words that quickly turned bitter, the quiet breath and soothing hum in the night.  
things that he himself couldn't give, and he hates himself for it.

vii.  
he sees sky outside one day with another boy named ty.  
he could see it, the unbound love that shone in sky's eyes for the other teen that sat in front of him, holding a similar hairstyle to his own. the two of them were laughing, and sub wasn't anywhere there. they had left the mute out.  
just like they always did.  
just like...  
just like they did to him.

viii.  
he couldn't tell sub, he could never, ever tell sub.  
he couldn't hurt his best friend like that no matter how much more he felt for him. the boy with his handsome beauty even with his missing eye deserved so much better. so, so much better.  
instead, he returns to the library, paging back through the stories that had built up their lives, and wonders how it had all turned from a fairytale to horror so quickly.

ix.  
sub found out about sky and ty being together only when they announced it aloud.  
he didn't object, not even with the language that they shared, not even a single sign of protest and no tears even forming in his eyes. sky turns his gold gaze on sub, triumph in his gaze, and ethan wants to punch him.  
sub comes to his house in the dead of night with tears streaming down his face, and ethan lets him in.  
he hardly feels guilty when seeing that made his gaze light up again.

x.  
once upon a time, red riding hood got eaten by the wolf. once upon a time, cinderella was trapped in the tower and never got to go to the ball. once upon a time, snow white never met her prince.  
once...  
once upon a time, there was a monster with snow-white hair and ruby red eyes selfishly cradling a boy with a handsome beauty.  
ethan wonders when he had become such a disaster, but when he's maintaining a possessive hold over the boy that he had loved for a few years straight, that didn't seem to matter as much.


End file.
